15 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (16)- serial TP (powt. z poniedz.) 11.00 Giełda pracy - giełda szans 11.20 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Świat chemii" (16): "Proton" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 13.20 Kuchnia Tarcie 13.35 Surowce "Ryż" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13.50 Rysuj z nami 14.05 Księga cudów techniki 14.20 Spotkania z cywilizacją - nowości nauki i techniki 14.30 Tele-komputer 14.50 "Gwiazdy" (6-ost.): "Big bang i co dalej?" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.20 My w Kosmosie 15.35 Joystick 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci oraz film "Dennis Zawadiaka" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Królik Bugs" - serial anim. prod. USA 17.50 "Murphy Brown" (13-ost.) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.15 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 18.45 Armie świata - wojskowy program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 "Ministerstwo strachu" film fab. prod. USA (1944) 21.45 Gra o pieniądze 22.15 Telemuzak 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Rozmowy z Nikodemem: AIDS 23.45 Powrót Bardów: Jerzy Filar 0.15 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (24) - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język włoski (11) 10.15 "The Carsat Crisis" - jęz. ang. w nauce i technice 10.30 Język francuski (9) 11.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 11.15 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Ubezpieczenia 16.55 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (24) - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 Nasz zmieniający się świat (7)- "Kontrola klimatu: Czy to możliwe?" - serial dok. prod. amerykańsko-niemieckiej 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 20.30 Kobiety jazzu: "Wokalistki - Scating" - film dok. prod. USA 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Klub filmowy "Dwójki" "Szklane serce" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1967) 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Out Side - magazyn muzyczny 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 „Kobieta za ladą" - odc 3 filmu prod. czechosłowackiej 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Mistrzowie współczesnego kina - Wojciech Marczewski 19.00 Pomysłowy Dobromir 19.20 Dozwolone od lat 40 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Panorama 20.00 Godzina u arcybiskupa Tadeusza Gocłowskiego - pr. z udziałem gdańskich dziennikarzy 21.00 „Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy" - film TP 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na środę MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.30 Wywiad z Madonną 13.00 Program Simone - przegląd najlepszych programów z cyklu "Beach Party" 14.30 Sport 15.00 W poszukiwaniu Madonny - progr. Raya Cokesa 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli - infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Sport 18.30 MTV Prime - przegląd programów z cyklu "Letnie festiwale" 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Ray Cokes w Cannes 21.30 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes - reportaż 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Angielska lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - guiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.00 Falcon Crest - serial 14.00 E Street - serial 14.30 Inny świat - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial 15.45 Maude - serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - serial 20.00 Alf - serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial 21.00 Teech - serial 21.30 Żony Hollywoodu - ministerial (cz. 3 ost.) 23.30 Studs - telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf RTL Plus Wiadomości: 6.00, 9.00, 18.45 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa - teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! , teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny - serial 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial 15.00 Błękitna krew - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Kto jest tu szefem? - serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Nie wyjaśnione tajemnice 21.15 Wybacz mi - show 22.15 Explosiv - Der Derheisse Stuhl - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Prawo i porządek - serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem? - serial 2.00 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach - magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 SAT 1 Newa - wiadomości: 9.00, 15.00, 17.00, 18.45, 23.30 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.05 Idź na całość (powt.) 9.30 K - Verbrechen im Fadenkreus (powt.) 10.25 Złota parada szlagierów (powt.) 11.05 Der Bergdoktor (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny 12.45 Tele Borse - giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das imperium - Die Colbys - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bigno - telegra 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Hallo Heino! - progr. muz. 21.15 Moving Targe (Ruchomy cel) - film sensacyjny USA, 1987 23.00 Spiegiel - TV - reportaże 23.35 Electric Blue - ang. serial erot. 0.15 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.10 Ścigany - serial krym. USA Pro 7 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiadomości: 20.00, 0.55, 1.55, 3.25 5.40 Der Junge vom anderen Stern (powt.) 6.25 Vicki - serial komed. USA 6.50 Trick 7 - seriale (anim) (powt.) 8.25 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.15 Agentur Maxwell - serial famil. USA 10.15 Versprich ihr alles (powt.) 12.05 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.55 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.25 Die Falle des Harry Fox - serial krym. USA 14.15 Canadian Pacific (powt.) 15.50 Hart aber herzlich - serial detek. USA 16.40 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komed. USA 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. USA 20.15 Perry Mason und der falsche Tote (Perry Mason - the Case of the Desperate Deception) - film krym. USA, 1990 22.05 Der Nachtfalke - serial krym. USA 23.00 Amok (Schizo) - mag. film krym, 1976 1.05 Święty (powt.) 2.05 Ich schlafe mit melmen Morder (powt.) 3.35 Tausend Meilen Staub (powt.) Tele 5 Wiadomości: 18.50, 2.45 (w jęz. angielskim) 6.25 Najlepsza modelka - serial (powt.) 6.50 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas - serial 9.45 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.45 Hoop oder Top - teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka - serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód - serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland - magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci SERIALE 16.20 Wildcat 16.45 Igranie z ogniem 17.10 Obok nas (powt.) 17.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka (powt.) 18.05 Broń prawa 19.00 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hoop oder Top - teleturniej 20.15 The Christmas Wife (Żona na Boże Narodzenie) film fab. USA, 1988 21.40 Ring wolny! - magazyn sportów obronnych (wydanie specjalne) 0.10 Walka z mafią - serial 1.05 Nędznicy (2) - franc.-włoski film fab. 3.15 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego - serial 3.40 Magazyn reklamy międzynarodowej 4.35 Walka z mafią (powt.) 5.25 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego (powt.) 5.50 Ruck Zuck '90 - zgadywanie słow i pojęć 6.15 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 9.00 Go - mag. sportów motorowych 10.00 Golf PGA, seniorzy 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Piłka nożna w Europie 14.30 Wyścigi motorówek w Singapurze 15.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Eurogole 18.30 Longitude - mag. sportów wodnych 19.00 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 19.30 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 21.30 Boks zawodowy w Alexandra Palace 23.30 Futbol amerykański, Los Angeles Raiders - Miami 1.30 Żagle, Puchar Omegi Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo 11.00 Eurofun - magazyn 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Narciarstwo 13.00 Eurogole 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Europy juniorów 17.00 Historia piłki nożnej 18.00 Eurogole 19.00 Narciarstwo 20.00 Karate, Mistrzostwa Europy w Monako, część I 21.00 Wyścigi samochodowe na lodzie, Puchar Andros 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 - informacje 22.00 Kickboxing 23.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 - informacje 1.00 Zakończenie programu 3sat Heute - wiad. P: 19.00, Zeit im Bild: 9.00, 13.00, 22.00 13.10 ORF - mag. południowy 13.45 Frontal (powt.) 14.15 Parada przebojów 15.00 Disco - występują: Christian Anders, Three Dog Night 15.50 In concert - Little River Band 16.05 Pop Eve - austr. muzyka 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Zick-Zack - progr. dla młodzieży 18.00 Bilder aus Deutschland - mag. region. 19.20 3 SAT - Studio - wywiad na żywo 19.30 Kultura - mag. 20.00 Prognoza pogody - polski film fab., 1982, 21.25 Aschermittwoch - film dokum. 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit - wiad. sport. 22.30 Club 2, po progr.: 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. oraz 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen